Life With The Volturi,,
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: Spinoff to "Halloween In The Volturi" Read that first! Previously "Spinoff"
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is. The very beginning of "Spin-Off". I hope you all love it, and it turns out as well as I hope. :)  
>Part of this caper will be in 3rd pov. Only a little bit to explain whats happening. Trust me, I never do that because I hate both writing and reading 3rd pov.<strong>

Disclaimer:

**Stephenie Meyer owns...boo her.**

_*Wicked, Twisted Road*_

#3rd POV#

**Volterra Italy: November 24****th****, Thanksgiving:**

Renesmee was right handed, Alec, left. They sat at a desk in the library, each writing out long handwritten, meaningful paragraphs like it was a third grade sentence. They held hands while writing, showing their love to no one. Each envelope was sealed with their initials and both their clans Family Crests. Each stamp licked. The letters were sent all over the world: America, Ireland, South America, Egypt, and everywhere in between. Their love was in each envelope and handwritten word. And now, everyone would know it._  
><em>  
><strong>Forks, Washington: Late Evening:<strong>

The Cullen family sits dispersed, doing their daily activities as if it were early afternoon. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be found. Alice sat on the bottom stair with Jasper's head resting in her lap. Bella sat atop the piano while Edward played her and Renesmee's lullaby on an endless loop. Rosalie sat in her closet, re organizing her shoes by color for the umpteenth time.

It had been about two years since that day in Volterra Italy when Renesmee put some 5,000 miles between her and her family for her love, Alec. There had been a handful of letters and a few long distance calls per month between the daughter of Edward and Bella, but that didn't replace the empty recliner in the Cullen's living room that Renesmee occupied. Even a few visits, meeting at the Cullen home or halfway between, but never in Volturi Territory. It was late December, and the snow slowly fell slowly from the sky in the Cullen's pathway out to the main driveway. Emmett could be found outside shoveling snow from the porch in lightning speed.

Alice quickly got up, alarmed for only a fraction of a second before replacing the anxiety with calm and nonchalance on her face. "Emmett." she spoke at a normal level, knowing very well he could hear her. "Will you please bring the mail into us? I have a feeling there is something we would all like to see."

Emmett came through the door just moments later, and the piano cut off, as Edward left the piano to sit on the loveseat with Bella. The remainder of the family gathered in as Alice sifted through the mail for her goal. "Ah hah! Found it!" She showed the newest formal seal to each and every member of the family. Bella got all weepy eyed as her daughters name swirled with the Volturi Crest.

As Alice popped the seal, she pulled out the thick, pressed card stock paper, reading it off with great joy.

**Somewhere is South America:**

Nahuel read aloud to his aunt and sisters.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Alekzandr Lazarus Pereux"

**Somewhere in Ireland:  
><strong>Maggie intercepted the mail, she loved the feel of the fancy seals, and hearing them tear open. She read with great excitement to herself since her parents were away, hunting.**  
><strong>

"Request the honor of your presence,"

**Forks, Washington:**

"at their wedding!" Alice squealed. "February thirteenth. In Volterra Italy..."

"They're getting married?" Bella asked below her breath to herself. "Edward. Our baby is getting _married._"

"I can't believe she kept this from us..." Edward sighed.

"Really, you can't? I mean, it _is _Renesmee." Emmett patted Rosalie's knee, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone was excited, don't get them wrong. The youngest member of their family was finally getting married. But it was _who. _Everyone agreed they would deal with Alec while they dated, but nobody suspected they would get married. And what was the rush? They had an eternity to live together, why so soon?

"Wait everyone. She sent a note with it too."

It read:

"Hello everyone.  
>I know you are all probably upset I didn't tell you I was ever engaged. But, I wanted it to be a surprise, so...Surprise! Look, I know it will be hard. You haven't been to Volturi territory in years, but it would mean the world to me to come for the wedding.<p>

Daddy, you have to walk me down the isle. Who else would do it? I would sooner walk alone than with anyone but you.

Yes. I sent an invitation to Charlie. It too had a personal letter, but it also included two plane tickets. I had a conversation with Aro. He agreed all of his guard would hunt the day before, and would leave well enough alone with all the vampire/werewolf talk.

I sent and invitation to the Clearwaters, Billy, and Jake. Please, try and talk them into coming, Mom. I don't know if I would get married without Jake there. Please. Just do everything you can.

I love you and I hope to see you in a two months. Merry Christmas. You all better come, because I have your presents here and I'm not mailing them. I win.

-Love always  
>-Renesmee Carlie Cullen."<p>

Inside, there was an RSVP card. It was filled out, and in the mail that night, headed for Volterra.

**That actually went better than I thought it would. So please review, suggest names, tell me what you love/hate. Sorry this chapter was so short. But the next one will be much longer. Promise. Love Always. TWT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I hope you loved it. Lets try it again. Maybe a little more 3rd pov. By the way, all of the chapter titles – inside of the *stars* – are song titles. The last one was "Wicked Twisted Road, bye Reckless Kelly" This chapter is "A Thousand Years by Christina Perri"**

Disclaimer: Do not own. All Stephenie Meyer.

_*A Thousand Years*  
>#3<em>_rd__pov#_

In a week, several RSVP cards came in.

The Cullen Family will attend.

The Irish Coven will attend.

Benjamin and Tia will attend. Amun and Kebi will be unable to attend.

The Denali Coven will attend.

The Amazon Coven will attend.

Nahuel, Huilen, and all of his sisters will attend.

Peter and Charlotte will attend.

The Clearwaters will attend.

Billy Black will attend.

Jacob...No response. Weeks later, no response. A card never came with Jake's name on it.

_#Renesmee's POV#_

"

Heidi. What am I going to do?" I wondered aimlessly.

"Nothing. There is nothing you _can_do. If he shows up, great. If he doesn't – "

"Then I will be crushed, cry, kick and scream till he shows up. Take your pick."

"Listen Renesmee. There is only two days left until you marry Alec. You love him. You are going to marry him whether your dog is there or not. You know that."

"I know. I'm just terrified."

"Somebody have cold feet?" Alec's melodic voice flowed from the door of our bedroom. He leaned against the door frame like it was any other conversation. He added a light chuckle at the end to make it seem like a light joke. But the tense crossing of his arms, and the hardening of his normally liquid murky burgundy eyes was enough to show that it worried him. What if I was getting cold feet? Where would that leave Alec?  
>"Of course not." I said and I noticed Heidi silently slid out the door and pulled it shut behind her. Alec took a few steps forward and clasped his hands around my waist.<p>

"I have waited for you a thousand years, Renesmee." he kissed me but we were interrupted by a know on the door. "Yes Jane?"

"There is someone here to see Nessa." she sound disappointed.

"Well, lets go." Alec smiled his brilliant, magical smile that could light up Volterra at midnight, his eyes back to the liquid color. He tried his best to be a Vegetarian, but he wasn't always perfect. It satisfied me to know I was better than Alec at at least one thing. His eye color balanced just midway between a dark burgundy and a vibrant gold, like a muddy bronze. I laced my fingers through his to stroll down the hallway, but Alec had other ideas. "Race you... go!" I swear, he is such a kid sometimes.

He beat me, as always. With Alec being a full vampire, and I being only a half breed, he was just so much faster than me. Alec wrapped his arm lovingly around my waist and kissed my neck whispering about how I would win next time. Yeah right. As we walked through the door together I froze in place.

"Mom! Dad!" the entire Cullen family and the Clearwaters stood just feet in front of me for the first time in what seemed like forever. It had been so long since I had been able to wrap my arms around my family, to know they were safe.

"Hello Renesmee, we missed you." my mother muttered into my curls.

"Yes, so much." tears streamed just a little down my face as I said my hello's and welcoming my family to my new home. I turned to see my father and fiance shake hands, and Seth, oh loving openhearted Seth, actually hug Alec. It was awkward for Alec, never hugging a human let alone a wolf.

I scanned the group with no sign of Jake. Sensing my distress, Alec came back to me. "I'm sorry. Nessa, he isn't coming."

"I know..." nobody brought Jacob up. Nobody said his name, told a story that involved him. Once, Seth stumbled over his name and everyone's eyes were on me. I pretended I didn't hear, and everyone lapsed in a moment of silence until Uncle Emmett let out and uncomfortable chuckle. Soon everyone was laughing about nothing. It got late and the Clearwaters and I were dead on our feet – no pun intended. Everyone was sent to rooms for the net few nights, but Billy, Sue, Leah, and Seth stayed in a hotel just outside the city limits.

"Ill see you all on Saturday." I smiled and hugged Leah.

"You say it like it just a Saturday barbeque and not your wedding day." she gave me the uncomfortable smirk. We were friends, despite how I did the same to Jake as my mom. But somehow, what I did was worse with a broken imprint.

_Saturday, February 13__th_

"

Are you excited Renesmee?" Jane, of course my Maid of honor with Rose, Alice, and Mom close Bridesmaids, all woke me up at eight. Just four hours, and I would be married to Alec. _Alec._

"Hell yes... Hell no." I changed my mind.

"Cold feet."

"No. just, nervous."

"Well, lets get your hair and make up done and get you in that dress." I was shoved in the shower.

"Can I at least have some food!"

"Fine!" as I got out of the shower, I was handed a warm glass of O negative and a chocolate chip cookie. Because of where we were, I decided to assume the blood wasn't given with consent.

I sat in a salon chair that was put in front of my vanity and ate my cookie wrapped up in my towels. Finally aunt rose came with a blow dryer, curling iron, straightener, and about seven different kinds of brushes. She held a pack of clear braces rubber bands which led me to believe there would be a lot of braiding being done.

Rose dragged a brush through each golden lock and curl, straightening them, then braiding little intricate braids that held my up do into place. A heavy hair comb, embedded with what looked like sapphires, was slid into each side of my head.

"You know whose these were?" Mom asked me as she held my hand.

"No."

"They were my grand mothers. Your great grandma Marie. Grandma Renee and Charlie took them and replaced their sapphires – which is also your birthstone. I wore them on my wedding day, now you are." If she were human, there would be tears welling in her eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you are? When Charlie first met you, he called you a more beautiful baby than I was. And I believe him."

"Mom. Don't, don't cry."

"Well I'm obviously not going to cry, just... I love you so much!" she hugged me even though I was sitting down.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Bella! Get off. Your going to ruin her makeup and I almost dropped her braid." Rose pushed her back and Alice glared like she would stab her with her eyeliner.

"Okay. Okay." out of habit, she took a steadying breath and smiled.

The next hour was spent on my makeup and a little bit more of my hair, it took about fifteen minutes to get the veil in correctly. Slowly my Bridesmaids and Maid of Honor got dressed, switching back and forth of taking care of me. I froze as a thought crossed my mind. "Oh my gosh! You guys haven't seen my dress yet."

Jane pushed me into the closet with the blackout dress bag. I slowly stepped in to the dress, pulling the long, laced bell sleeves over my arms. "Jane, zip me up!" she sighed exasperatedly and came back in the closet.

"Renesmee. You look more and more beautiful every time you put this dress on." She pulled the hood up. Yes, a hood. I live with the volturi. Everything has a hood here. But, I actually like it. Its different, like me. And beautiful. "I now introduce, Renesmee in all her wedded glory." she smirked and made sure I didn't step on my train walking out of the closet.

"Oh my god. Renesmee. You look so beautiful. I cant believe my little girl is all grown up. It seems like just yesterday, your father could hear you in my stomach."

"Mom. That's not only touching, but creepy." I smiled and she tried to hug me but was worried about messing up my dress and immediately rethought it. There was a knock on the door.

"Showtime." my father half stepped in the door with his eyes closed.

"We're decent. You may look." he looked up hesitantly and his eyes fell upon me.

"Renesmee."

"Dad. I have cotton enough of the gooey stuff for one day. Please. Don't start with me." I begged.

"Its time, Renesmee." Jane said. As if by magic, the music began outside. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

"Dad. Dad don't let me fall. I'm gunna fall and I'm going to die." I began hyperventilating. Jane began to walk with Alec's best man, Demetri. Alice with Felix. Rose with Afton. Mom with Emmett. Emmett and Alec somehow became good friends. Its weird. Such destruction they cause...

"Our turn. Don't worry. You'll be okay." I began to take a step, and I was worried. It seemed like miles down the aisle. Like it would take years to reach Alec.

Sapphire blue and Crimson red mingled in all the decorations. Nothing was white except my dress. This was not a traditional wedding. Black was a central theme. The wedding was centered around my birthstone – sapphire – and Alec's crimson eyes.

I was so busy looking around myself at the decorations, I realized I hadn't even looked at Alec. He stood in a tux with a red vest beneath it. His eyes, hard to see directly into because of his hair, shone brightly. Like I was the only person in the room.

Dad took my hand, and placed it in Alec's. We decided that tradition wedding vows didn't explain our love for each other. We didn't write our own vows, but did ask the preacher to change a few things.

"Dearly Beloved." the preacher began in a light Italian accent. "We are gathered here to day to witness the joining of these two. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And Alekzandr Lazarus Pereux. Let us begin." Everything around us fell away. "Do you, Alekzandr, take this woman, Renesmee, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy and sorrow. Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he voice rang out with finality and pride. I almost passed out. It took all my will to not kiss him there.

"Do you, Renesmee, take this man, Alekzandr, to be your lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy and sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I chocked out. I hadn't realized I was crying until the saltwater touched my lips.

"Then I pronounce you Man, and Wife. Alekzandr, you may kiss your bride."

Everything was quiet. Everything was spinning and I felt lightheaded. I was Alec's and he was mine. We were each others forever. And that would never end.

Alec's hands gently cradled my face. "I love you" he whispered just before his lips lightly touched mine. "Stop crying." he said low enough for only me and pulled back. Everyone erupted into applause.

We drifted into the reception easily. Where the decorations continued the same. It was an extravagantly large cake for the few humans I attendance. All the traditions were followed. Sadly, that included the dancing. We all danced, for so long.

"I believe it is time for the couples first dance." my father announced over the microphone. "I now introduce, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Alec and Renesmee Pereux."

Alec and I's first dance was to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

"Dancing is so much easier with you, Alec." I rested my head against his chest.

"I love you." he whispered into my hair.

"I love you more..." I began to murmur the lyrics to myself. "...I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more..."

I felt Alec's gaze on me, and I looked up. Without him saying anything else, he kissed me. It sent goosebumps down my spine and through my arms. The song ended and flooded into "Flightless Bird" by Iron and Wine and everyone else joined in dancing with their partners.

"I remember the first time I met the snot nosed brat we all call Renesmee." Jane joked. "she took an immediate liking to Alec. Same with him. I knew right away we would be here someday. Renesmee has become one of my closest friends and the closest I have ever had to a sister beside when I assumed Alec would be gay." Everyone got a kick out of that aside from Alec. I tightened my grip on his hand and he relaxed.

"Nice gay joke Jane. Though, based on tonight, I'm sure we will find out if that's true or not."

"Uncle Emmett!" I yelled at him from the table. Surprisingly Alec was laughing as well as the rest of the room.

"I would like to make a toast if I may." I looked up from my meal once I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Jacob.." he held a glass of champagne in his hand, and he looked ready to haul ass out the door.

"You think id be used to show up late to weddings... but I'm not." he chuckled nervously. "Renesmee, you will always be my best friend. Alec, you are one lucky man. Id like to make a toast to Renesmee and Alec's long lives together, and that they will get their happily ever after." everyone toasted and Jake stepped down. I saw how each word he said tore him apart. Like dragging him over a bed of nails.

"Renesmee." Jake stepped to the table. "Can we talk?"

"Alec, ill be back in a minute." I didn't let him speak before I left with Jacob.

We stood in the main corridor to ensure nobody could hear us.

"Jacob you came." I hugged him and bit back my tears.

"I knew you would be upset if I didn't come."

"I was so worried... I thought you hated me. You never really talked to me and – and you – "

"Don't. no. I could never hate you Renesmee." he pulled back to look in my eyes. "I could never do anything but love you to death."

We danced to the music inside for what felt like hours, but I know was only about ten minutes. That was all I could get. We could get. "...I have to get back to my wedding..."

"Its nearly time to go." Alec whispered. On cue, Alec came to get me and took me to my room.

"Goodbye Jake."

"Bye Nessie. Remember. Ill always love you." he kissed my forehead, and walked away without a look back.

"Are you ready?" Jane said as she undid my braids and pulled out the hair combs. Leaving my hair up and my veil in. I put on the red dress I picked out with Jane's help for my departure.

"Are you ready?" Alec knocked on the door.

"As ready as ill ever be..." I hugged everyone goodbye, as did Alec. The reception hall was nearly empty, I wondered why. Uncle jasper and Emmett were loading trunks into the car with flowers on it with "Just Married" in perfect script and cans hanging off the back. Oh god. That's going to get annoying after five miles.

Then the rice shower began.

The rice got stuck in my curls and ringlets and the slits of my veil before I jumped into the passenger seat and shut the door. They all stopped throwing and applauded. I rolled down the window, knowing I was safe, and yelled: "I love you!"

Alec got in the car.

"I love you." His fingers twined through mine.

And we drove off to our honeymoon, finally each others, and nobody else's.

**Hey! This is a good chapter... I think. The writing wasn't as great as I normally do, sorry. So, if you haven't seen the music video for "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars, you should. Because, when he is chillin' out and kissing that girl, that is the kind of the lightheartedness I picture between Alec and Ness. So you go and look at that.**

**So! I posted the pictures to this story and Halloween with the Volturi on my Webs website. Link on my Profile. There are pictures of Renemee's dress and stuff like that.**

www. thewitchtwins. webs. com

**I will give yall the reviews for this chapter to suggest more titles. If not, I have a decent name thought up, but I want to hear yall's ideas first. Yall tend to be a lot more creative.**

**[By the way, some of these reviews are from the last two chapters of Halloween with the Volturi.]**

REVIEWS:

I-Hate-Reality's-Concept:  
><strong><br>**Great start. Great end. Crossing my fingers for the next chapter to comesoon. Write /LOVE/BE-LIFEYOUR NINJA, I-Hate-Reality's-Concept :D∴!／!＼!∴

_thanks! I love you!_

The-witching:_  
><em>_I _would love alec and renesmee's wedding; it could be called wedding at  
>VolterraorRenesmee<strong> could <strong>bepregnant_!_

I-Hate-Reality's-Concept:_  
>Oh mi god. Oh mi god. OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD.! YES.! YAY.! OH mi gosh, Thank you.! I read both of the dedication thingies and the review reply! (I liked that part too, it was like Nessie SHOWING how if she wanted to do something, she fucking does it) and of COURSE you can keep that last name! I'm flattered and stuff cause I like...made it up and didn't think it would work or readers would believe it. I love you too, your writing skills are awesome.! You are 17 of my favorites from all my time on this site. (Btw your stories aren't limited at all from what I've read, they're open and your characters have such freakin dynamic, i love it.) anyway sorry for the long review! Write on, From me. (see what i did there? get it? get it? WRITE ON? No.? Okay-sad face-)_**  
><strong>

AlexLovesHufflepuff:  
>LoveLoveLove! Just Saying :) I love this, please continue sooooon :) :) :)<p>

**Rjcarreno77**  
><strong>cpcheer<strong>  
><strong>XxWhiteAngelxX<strong>  
><strong>annsteph<strong>  
><strong>bookklovr22<strong>  
><strong>Ggina8<strong>  
><strong>Halie Mae<strong>  
><strong>AlexLovesHufflepuff<strong>  
><strong>XxStephanieDivaxX<strong>  
><strong>Elizabeth Dread<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

**Hey you guys! Just a reminder that I will NOT be ending the story. I realize there was some confusion, so I just wanted to clear that up. And I have a few name ideas from me and other peoples.**

Ice On My Fire

It Will Rain

A Thousand Years

Remember The Day

Without You

Remembering Sunday

Back In The Day

I Have Found You

Never Be The Same

**Some of them may not make a ton of sense for this, but they are my idea people, so they know what will happen in the story. Just go with it. None of these are that **great. **But still. I need a real name.**

**Love Always  
>TWT<strong>


End file.
